The Blizzard
by Drops-of -Jupiter92
Summary: Green drags Vio out into the cold snow so he has someone to spar with but Greens stubborn attitude gets them them into some trouble ...Four swords VioXGreen One shot!


**/ A VioXGreen fic! Because I just love this ship! 3 Also its bit OCC for them **

**Vio's POV**

I smiles softly to myself as I read quietly on the couch. It was peaceful in the house the four of us shared. After we rescued the princess we decided we wanted our own place so with the help of the Hyrulean knights we built a small house not to far from the castle but not to close either "Bluuuuuuuuuue" Red whined as I put my book down,perfect timing

"Oh shut up Red, I'll be fine! Its just a little snow storm besides I have to do it."

I raised an eye brow as they both walked into the living room "Whats going on?" I asked them

"Blue wants to go out there." Red said as he pointed at the window. We just had a huge blizzard, and it was still snowing but not as bad

"For what?" I now turned my full attention to Blue

"Princess Zelda sent use a letter saying there might still be monsters not to far from death mountain that manged to escape the whole Vaati deal."

"Yeah but she said we didn't have to go check it out till the snow was all gone!" Red shouted as tears formed in his eyes

"Well it not snowing to bad anymore, Red and besides there shouldn't be any snow near death mountain but if you're really worried about Blue then why don't you go with him." I offered.

Red didn't answer he just looked a the ground casing Blue to role his eyes "Come lets go." He said in a surprising gentle voice as he grabbed Red's arm and walked out the door

Once they left I pick up my book and began to read again with no interruptions "Vio!" Okay or not.

Green ran into the room and smiled at me "Vio! Come on I know A really cool place where we can spare! Blue thinks he is stronger then me so we set up a sparring much later on and I want to practice before that."

I honestly did not want to go and spare with him but ever since we saved hyrule and we all moved into together I find it really hard to say 'No' to him, so I let out a sigh and once again put my book down "Alright lets go." I stood up and followed him out the door

Once I got out there the cold air hit my face like a whip. Being in a warm house with a fireplace for so long only made this worse . Green however didn't seem phased by the cold weather at all but then again this Is Green we're talking about. He could have a huge hole in his chest gushing out blood and he would still say he's fine.

I smiled and shock my head that's my Green for ya. wait I mean mean that's Green for ya, wow this cold air is really getting to my head.

"Earth to Vio!" I looked up as I realized Green has been calling my name

"Sorry, I was to busy contrasting on not freezing to death." I joked

"Heh don't do that! Then I would have to go find Red and steal his fire rod just to rescue your sorry butt!" He said in a teasing tone causing me to laugh

"Haha very funny" He just gave me a cocky grin as we kept walking.

"We're almost there." He announced as he pointed straight ahead "Just pass those trees." We moved a little faster but Green suddenly slid and fell onto his back. "Oww" He slowly stood up as I rushed to his side

"You alright?" He nodded and I crouched down and brushed some snow away and divorced why Green slipped "We're on a frozen pond, we should go back."

"No way! We're almost there so lets just make the rest of the way and on the way back we can go around it." He then started to walk, slowly this time.

Why does he have to be so stubborn? I sighed as I watched him then slowly went to follow but then I heard a sound that made me sick to my stomach, I heard a loud cracking noise.

"GREEN! STOP!" I shouted as loud as I could causing Green to turn around.

I went to shout that we needed to get off of the frozen death trap but it was to late, the ice holding Green suddenly collapsed and he plunged right into the freezing water "No!" I ran as fast as I ever ran in my life. casing the ice to crack even more. I had to jumped over the parts where water was already taken over. I was only a few inches away from where Green fell, when he suddenly emerged from the water and grabbed a piece of ice that didn't collapse

The ice must of cut him because there was a long cut running across his left eye "Green! Hold on, I'm going to get you out."

"No! Vio don't! The ice might brake again and you'll fall threw to, please don't!"

"I don't care, Green! I need to help you!"

apparently the thought of me plunging threw the ice into the water gave Green the strength he needed to pull himself up and onto the reaming ice. I then ran over and help him up and we carefully made it off the ice. "Don't worry well get you warmed up." I told him as I had a arm wrapped around him so he wouldn't fall, he was shriving really bad and his lips were turning blue. That worried me so I picked up the pace

finally we made back to the house and I threw the door opened and picked up Green bridal style and headed to his room to get him out of the wet clothes. He was able to dress himself but I did have to help him make his way to the bathroom were I stitched up his wound and wrapped a banded that covered his whole left eye.

"T-T-Thanks." Green smiled at me.

"No problem, Green. Now lets get you warmed up." I had to really help him down that stairs , he was still trembling not has bad but still.

I sat him down near the fire place and wrapped a blanket around the both of us. I then wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer and once I did that his shriving creased and he smiled as he rested his head on my shoulder "I love you." He smiled before drifting off into a light sleep

I smiled widely "I love you to my stubborn Green."


End file.
